La remonté du passé
by Mayline42
Summary: Donc ben Ray croise une vieille connaissance et c tou ce ke je peu dire.(dsl mais les resumé et moi sa fais 2 lol). Soyez gentils kan meme c la tte première fic ke j'écris. La mise en page du 1er chap est pas tres net mais sa s'arrange au 2e chap.FIC TERM
1. Default Chapter

LA REMONTE DU PASSE

CHAP1:LA PEINE DE RAY

Le championnat du monde de beyblade allait commencer dans trois semaines quand l'équipe des bladebreaker arriva à son hôtel. Tyson, comme à son habitude, se plaignait d'avoir faim et il se fit encore réprimander par son capitaine, j'ai nommé Kai. Kenny, lui, était en train de réviser les toupies de Max et Tyson. Par contre Ray était près de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel. Il ne remarqua pas que son capitaine l'observait. Celui ci se demandait ce qui se passait avec son coéquipier car depuis quelques temps il ne parlait plus avec personne et restait presque toujours enfermé dans sa chambre.  
Le soir même, Kai décida d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Ray. Il entra dicrètement dans la chambre et trouva son ami coucher sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Il s'avança doucement dans sa direction.  
"Ray...?"appela-t-il Aucune réponse ne vint.  
"Ray répond s'il te plait!"réessaya- t-il Mais encore une fois il ne reçu aucune réponse.  
Alors il s'approcha encore et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Ray était en train de pleurer. Et puis tout à coup il commença à parler mais avec une voix briser, que Kai ne lui connaissait pas.  
"Je..n'..n'est rien pu faire pour elle! Je n'aurait jamais du prendre ce chemin ce jour là! Elle me manque tellement, jamais je ne me pardonnerai ce qui lui est arrivé! Jamais!", et sa voix se brisa à nouveau et ses larmes se firent plus abondantes.  
"De qui parles-tu?" demanda Kai Pendant quelques minutes se fut le silence total puis Ray déclara d'une voix complètement anéantie:  
"Mayline, ma meilleur amie", et ne pouvant plus se retenir il éclata en sanglots.  
Ne pouvant supporter cette vue, Kai pris le jeune homme dans ses bras; celui ci se laissa faire et déversa toute sa peine dans les bras de son capitaine. Quelques minutes après il finit par s'endormir. Ne voulant pas le reveiller, le jeune australien resta dans cette position et fini par s'endormir à son tour.  
C'est dans cette position que les trouva Tyson le lendemain matin. Il ne dit rien, mais ne cacha pas sa surprise. Cependant, il sortit tout de même de la pièce. Kai étant déjà révaillé, porta délicatement le jeune chinois dans son lit et sortit à son tour de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard au bel endormi. Il rejoignit donc Tyson dans le salon et ils furent, quelques minutes plus tard, rejoint par Max et Kenny. Tyson expliqua ce qu'il avait vu le matin même aux nouveaux arrivants et ceux ci lançèrent un regard interrogateur en direction de laur capitaine.  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe" demanda Tyson au nom des trois "Je vous demanderai juste de laisser Ray tranquil pendant quelques temps, il ne va vraiment pas bien." leur expliqua-t-il Les trois autres acquiésèrent en silence.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Ray, celui ci se revailla et, en se souvenant de la veille, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya lentement et sortit.  
En sortant, il croisa le regard de Kai et le remercia silencieusement, celui ci ne fit que hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.  
"Je vais prendre l'air" déclara Ray. Puis il partit.  
"Je vais m'entrainer, tu vien avec moi Max?" delanda Tyson "J'arrive"  
Kai, de son côté, ne voulant pas laisser Ray seul dans son état décida de le suivre discrètement.  
Pendant ce temps, Ray déambulait dans les rues sans but précis. Il ne se doutait pas que son capitaine le suivait, il était complètement déconecter de la réalité. Il revint a lui quand il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'excusa et continua son chemin masi l'inconnu n'était pas du même avis que lui. "Ray" appela-t-il L'interpellé se retourna lentemant et jeta un regard interrogateur a son interlocuteur. Celui ci lui demanda:  
"Tu ne me reconnait pas à ce que je vois"  
"Non,je devrais?" demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.  
"Tu a la memoire bien deffaillante alors je vais te la rafraichir. Je m'appelle Marc"  
A ce nom, Ray devint plus pâle que la mort ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kai.  
"Je vois que tu te rappelle. Cela fait des années que je te cherche et maintenant que je t'es trouvés je vais pouvoir te punir pour ce que tu as fais!" déclara le dénommé Marc "Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé" répondit Ray "A cause de toi je n'est plus personne, à cause de toi le dernier membre de ma famille est mort, et je vais te punir pour sa!" répliqua Marc "C'était ma meilleur amie, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, il faut que tu me crois!" cria déspérément le jeune chinois.  
Marc entra dans une colère noire et frappa Ray au niveau de l'estomac, celui ci, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, tomba à genoux le souffle coupé et la main plaquée sur son ventre.  
"Tu ne mérite pas de vivre! Meurtrier!" dit Marc Cette dernière phrase anéantit complètement Ray.  
Le jeune homme allait le frapper à nouveau mais une main, qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Kai, l'en empêcha. Il se dégagea rageusement de la prise et se tourna ves le jeune homme toujours par terre et déclara avant de s'en aller:  
"Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi, je te ferais regretter de vivre"  
Kai, qui n'avait pas fait un geste depuis le départ de l'agresseur de Ray, s'avança vers son coéquipier et lui demanda s'il allait bien.  
"Il a raison, je ne mérite pas de vivre" dit Ray au bord des larmes.  
"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire sa! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir si tu ne veux pas en parler mais je ne connais personne qui mérite autant de vivre que toi. Et je ne laisserais pas ce Marc te faire encore du mal!" déclara Kai Ni tenant plus Ray se jeta dans les bras de son ami en le remerciant d'être là. Une fois Ray calmé, ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel. 


	2. Révélation

CHAP2:REVELATION

Le lendemain,toute l'équipe, y compris Kai, remarquèrent que Ray allait un epu mieux, mais il gardait encore le souvenir dela veille. Kai décida quand même de le questionner sur le dénommé Marc, alors il s'approcha de lui:

"Ray" appela-t-il "Oui" répondit le jeune chinois "Tu sais hier, je t'ais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui s'était passé si tu n'en avait pas envie, mais maintenant, en te voyant, je me dis que sa te ferais du bien si tu en parlais.

Si tu ne veux pas tout de suite je comprendrais, mais si tu as besoin tu peux compter sur moi." expliqua Kai puis il se retourna pour partir mais un murmure le retint:

"Attend...je..je vais t'expliquer, mais promet moi que tu n'en parlera à personne?" dit Ray en le regardant dans les yeux "Je te le promet"  
Alors le jeune chinois commença son récit:

"L'autre jour, je t'ais e'xpliquer que j'étais responsable de la mort de ma meilleur amie, et bien Marc est son frère et nous étions amis avant l'accident"

"Mais..que c'est-il passé pour que tu te sente à ce point responsable?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Kai

"C'était un samedi après midi ensoleillé, je m'en rapellerais toute ma vie, je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi dehors, nous sommes allés au parc et nous avons discuté tout l'après midi sans voir l'heure, puis quand il commença à faire sombre nous avons décidé de rentrer. Je lui est proposé de prendre un raccourci et c'est là que tout a déraper." sa voix se brisa mais Kai le laissa continuer.

"Nous sommes passés dans une ruelle, mais nous avons vu trop tard qu'il y avait un règlement de compte, lorsque nous avons voulu faire demi tour, un des deux hommes nous a remarqué, il était armé, il a tiré dans notre direction puis il c'est enfuit en courant en laissant le second homme à terre, j'ai cru qu'il nous avait loupé mais quand je me suis retourné pour regarder Mayline, elle était à terre avec une main taché de sang contre sa poitrine, j'étais paniqué alors je l'ai porté et j'ai couru vers l'hopital le plus proche mais elle est morte avant que je puisse l'atteindre, elle est morte dans mes bras Kai! Et je n'est rien pu faire pour l'aider! Si je n'ait pas voulu prendre ce raccourci rien de tous sa ne se serait passé!" termina-t-il en larmes

Kai le prit dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable, même si je ne connaissait pas ton amis, je suis sure qu'elle voudrait que tu continue à vivre" puis il continua en murmurant "et moi aussi je veux que tu vives, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le au moin pour elle et pour tous ceux qui tienne à toi, pour moi" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Ray, trop émut pour parler, ne fit rien de plus que de se caler un peu plus dans les bras de son capitaine.

Et pour la seconde fois il se sentit bien et s'endormit paisiblement. Kai le porta et le posa délicatement dans son lit et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, Ray avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et en avait même oublié la menace de Marc. 


	3. Défi et combat

CHAP3:DEFI ET COMBAT

Cela faisait deux semaines que les bladebreaker étaient arrivés. Ray avait reprit gout à la vie au grand contentement de Kai.

Mais depuis sa confession, Ray ne parlait presque plus aux autre membres de son équipe, mis à part Kai, qu'il avait commencé à considerer comme son confident, son grand frère même s'ils avaient le même âge.

D'ailleur, Kai en fut très flatté même s'il ne le montrait pas et il avait développé une soudaine envie de protection envers son "petit frère" qu'il ne lachait presque jamais des yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, les bladebreaker eurent la surprise de voir arriver les White Tiger, l'ancienne équipe de Ray. Tous furent heureux de se revoir.

En particulier Ray. Mais Maria et Lee remarquèrent l'étrange comportement de leur ex-capitaine. Ils décidèrent de questionner Kai.

Celui ci ayant fait une promesse ne répondit pas à leurs questions, mais à son grand étonnement Maria le devança:

"C'est à propos de Marc n'est ce pas"  
Kai, trop étonné pour répondre, ne répondit pas à la question. Lee répondit avant lui:

"Ne me dit pas que ce crétin est revenu"  
"Pourquoi es-tu en colère?" lui demanda Kai "Je suppose que Ray t'a parlé?"

Kai hocha la tête.

"Il doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi alors, car il n'a parlé de sa à personne mis à part Maria et moi; en tous cas je suis en colère contre Marc car il a gaché la vie de Ray lorsqu'on était encore au village, il l'accusait a chaque fois qu'il le pouvait que Ray était responsable de la mort de sa soeur, depuis cet "époque" Ray na plus jamais vraiment rit et c'était très rare de le voir ne serai-ce que sourire; nous avons tous fais pour le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien mais il pensait toujours le contraire et je suppose que c'est encore le cas!" expliqua Lee

"Oui il le pense encore même s'il le montre moins qu'avant; en tous cas je comprend un peu mieux son comportement maintenant." répondit Kai

"Oui et tu comprendra aussi que je ne laisserai plus jamais ce crétin enfoncé mon ami comme il l'a fait!"

Après cette petite conversation, Lee et Maria partirent rejoindre Ray.

Tous les trois décidèrent de partir dans un café pour parler du bon vieux temps. Mias leur joie fut de courte durée car une personne non désirable entra à son tour dans le café et s'approcha de nos trois compagnons.

Lee, qui l'avait remarqué, se plaça devant Ray vite imité par Maria.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il à Marc, puisque c'était lui.  
"Je veux juste parler au meurtrier"  
"Ne l'appelle pas comme sa tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas sa faute!" le défendit Maria

"Laisse Maria" dit Ray " de quoi tu veux me parler?" continua-t-il en se tournant vers Marc

"Tu te rappelle que je t'ai dit que je te ferait payer, et bien j'ai trouvé un bon moyen! Je te défi en combat d'art chinois! Si tu gagne je te laisserais t'expliquer sans t'interrompre mais si tu pers alors...tu verra bien. Tu acceptes?"

Après quelques minutes de reflexions il se tourna vers son ex ami et lui dit:

"D'accord j'accepte ta proposition"  
"Très bien alors on se retrouve demain a 9h dans le parc. Ne soit pas en retard!" il se detourna et partit

Lee et Maria ne dirent rien mais une fois arrivé à l'hôtel:  
"POurquoi tu as accepté? Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque!" s'exclama Lee

"Il a raison Ray, tu sais très bien que tu ne l'a jamais battu!" dit à son tour Maria.

"Vous savez très bien que c'est la seule solution pour que je puisse enfin lui expliqué ce qui c'est vraiment passé!" se défendit Ray, puis il se retourna et partit dans sa chambre.

Lee et Maria soupirèrent. Il remarquèrent que les autres membres des bladebreaker les regardaient sans comprendre, mis à part Kai.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il "Marc a défié Ray dans un combat d'art chinois et Ray a accepté, ils doivent se retrouver demain a 9h dans le parc." "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?" les interrompit

Tyson en les regardant tour à tour.

"Ce n'est pas à nous de vous expliquer mais à Ray s'il en a envie." leur répondit Maria "J'irais avec lui demain." dit Kai "Et tu ne sera pas le seul, nous aussi on l'accompagne!" répliqua Lee et Maria acquiessa.

"Très bien alors on se retrouve tous ici a 8h30 demain matin" termina Kai " et vous aussi" continua-t-il en se tournant vers Max, Tyson et Kenny.

Ceux ci acquiessèrent en silence puis tout le monde alla se coucher en attensant impatiament le lendemain.

Comme prévu, le lendemain à 8h30, tout le monde était dans le salon mis à part Ray qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, étonné de tous les retrouvé là.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisez ici"  
"Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul tu te trompe lourdement." lui répondit Kai, et les autre ne firent qu'acquiesser, même si certain ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait et pourquoi il s'étaient levés aussi tôt.

"Merci" répondit Ray Puis ils se mirent tous en route vers le parc où Marc les y attendait déjà.

"Alors tu es près à perdre?" dit Marc "Je ne perdrai pas! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour que tu m'écoute alors je ferait tout pour gagner!" lui répondit Ray "Très bien alors en place"

Les autres se mirent en cercle autour des combattants. Le combat s'engagea et Marc attaqua le premier mais son coup fut paré facilement par Ray qui lui renvoya un coup bien placé dans l'estomac.

Ce manège dura pendant près d'une heure quand Ray réussi à mettre un coup dans le ventre de son adversaire qui en eut le souffle coupé et, par conséquent, déclara forfait.

Ray fut donc déclaré vainqueur et comme promis Marc le laissa s'expliqué. Celui ci comprit enfin son erreur et se mit à sangloter, Ray le pris dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il était déjàpardonné.

Marc le remercia et promis de garder contact. Les White Tiger et les Bladebreaker retournèrent à leur hôtel et se preparèrent pour le tournoi qui allait debuter dans quelques jours. 


End file.
